Strun Fantasma
La Strun Fantasma es el primer arma Fantasma, que se conseguía como recompensa en el evento Fin de semana de supervivencia. Es una versión modificada de la escopeta Strun, en la que se incrementan las estadísticas. Características Este arma tiene daño principal de . Ventajas: * Alto daño de , que lo hace muy efectivo contra escudos. * Buen radio de dispersión por disparo, más que la Hek. * Probabilidad de estado muy alta. * Buena eficiencia de munición. * Cuenta con una polaridad . * La recarga puede interrumpirse disparando. * Buena probabilidad crítica. Desventajas: * El daño se reduce con la distancia.Damage falloff over distance. *Inefectivo contra enemigos de gran armadura. *La recarga de cada bala por separado lo hace que recargar todas sea muy lento. Comparaciones: *Comparedo con la MK1-Strun: **Mayor daño base (300.0 vs. 180.0). ***Mmayor daño de (195.0 vs. 99.0). ***Mayor daño de (45.0 vs. 27.0). ***Mayor daño (60.0 vs. 54.0). **Mayor cadencia de disparo (2.50 rounds/s vs. 2.08 rounds/s). **Mejor dispersión (6.7 vs. 4.0). **Mayor probabilidad crítica (15.0% vs. 7.5%). **Mayor probabilidad de estado (40.0% vs. 20.0%). **Tamaño de cargador mayor (10 vs. 6). ***Recarga de 0 a 10 y a 6 (5.0 vs. 3.8) *Comparedo con la Strun: **Mismo daño base (300.0 vs. 300.0). ***Mayor daño de (195.0 vs. 165.0). ***Menor daño (60.0 vs. 90.0). **Mejor dispersión (6.7 vs. 4.0). **Mayor probabilidad crítica (15.0% vs. 7.5%). **Mayor multiplicador crítico (2.0x vs. 1.5x). **Mayor probabilidad de estado (40.0% vs. 20.0%). **Mayor cargador (10 vs. 6). ***Recarga de 0 a 10 y a 6 (5.0 vs. 3.8) Adquisición *Como recompensa tras sobrevivir 20 minutos en el evento Fin de semana de supervivencia *Componentes y plano se puede adquirir como recompensa de las Invasiones. Notes * As a reward weapon, the Strun Wraith comes with its own weapon slot and pre-installed Catalizador Orokin. * Lower damage per pellet than Hek and Sobek, but higher than Boar. * Accuracy appears to be close to, if not identical, to the Hek. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 19.5 , 4.5 and 6.0 . *The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~4.98%. *The weapon's reload time shown is proportional to the weapon's magazine size as it actually loads each round individually instead of altogether (reload time for each shot = Total reload time / magazine size). Tips * Strun Wraith combines well with critical rate and damage mods as the critical rate for each pellet is very high. * Dispersión cruel works well on this shotgun. * A high status can result in an excellent crowd control weapon, depending on the elemental build. Radiation can result in a similar but less effective version of Nyx's Caos. * Although reloading seems long, the weapon can be fired in the middle of the reloading process to interrupt it when the need arises. The reloading can then be resumed based on how many rounds there are left in the magazine. Trivia *When the Strun Wraith was first released, it had a critical chance of 50%, making it the weapon with the highest critical chance (prior to the release of the Synapse). This was unintended and was changed in a few hours after release. *This weapon was a reward for surviving at least 20 minutes during the Survival Weekend Event in a single round. *The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith Tenno weapon. *The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith weapon to be re-released. *When modded for +150% or more status chance (3 dual-stat elemental damage mods), one can reach a status chance of 100%. *As with all Wraith weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon. See Also * Strun, the original counterpart of this shotgun. * Fantasma, the special prefix of the weapon. Historial de actualizaciones *Daño aumentado de 30 a 40 (por perdigón) *Damage increased from 30 to 40 (per pellet) *La probabilidad crítica aumentó del 15 al 18% *Daño Crítico de 2 a 2.2x }} en:Strun Wraith Category:Tenno Categoría:Escopeta Categoría:Fantasma Categoría:Actualización 9 Categoría:Daño de Impacto